Leviathan
by Oacus
Summary: She was already battling her own monsters, and he was fighting his at all costs. Yet the shackles of enmity and animosity loom alongside the churning of an even greater conflict, causing them to wonder if they are truly waging a war that cannot be won. "We're our own dragons as well as our own heroes, and we have to rescue ourselves from ourselves." KakaMei
1. End this reign

**Leviathan **

**Chapter 1: End this reign**

* * *

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

"So again I'll ask with all due respect, Danzo-sama. Why am I doing this again?"

"Well, it seems to me that the Village in the Hidden Mist has had an incident with their patrolling guards. In terms of a _bloody, slaughtering slate of states _it seems."

It would be quite brusque for one to immediately assume that there was an inevitable wave of defiance and slight exasperation in the air.

Yet Hatake Kakashi stood tall with his back to the unapproachable ROOT shinobi who folded their arms in a defensive stance, glaring at what was supposed to be the person who would take up the _temporary _position of Hokage.

Upon seeing the inexplicable state in front of him, he began to wonder if others would beg to differ.

"I…" An unbearable itch started to form under his five layers that constructed his facial mask. Of course, it took all of his strength to bring that small craving to scratch the prickling tingle under full restraint. "Err…I really don't have a choice or a single say in the matter do I?"

"No. No, you don't."

He sighed as he realized the full terms of having Danzo as the village's leader and the meanings of the undesirable consequences.

Two days had passed since the destruction of the Konohagakure, with Naruto finally gaining full recognition and justification for his tremendous actions that led to the defeat of Pain. The thought of it made him smile in the least, for the most underestimated and unpredictable ninja had achieved what many would consider the impossible.

The boy had truly grown throughout the years, and for someone humble as Kakashi – what kind of a sensei wouldn't be even more proud than him?

Conversely, as much as he wanted to admit that the greatest concern of the Akatsuki was now over – all attention would be now focused on the reconstruction of the village as the smaller worries of a secure confinement and stable structure for the local villagers and civilians would begin to wane.

Despite knowing that the annihilation and revival of many lives had been great, the obliteration of their town and the rate of physical destruction were high. It would, if he was to be an honest man and say the blunt truth, take a few weeks at the least to rebuild everything. They would all need the help and as much working hands as they could get, for the time now was absolutely crucial.

Danzo, for all gods knew, should've known that the belief to put his village before himself was fundamental.

_And then there was that whole god damn issue regarding Sasuke._

"There are plenty other capable ninja out there." Kakashi reason lightly, "I'm sure there'd be many in the ROOT band that would love to volunteer themselves for your orders, too. Besides, the restructure of the village should be the main focus now and we're going to need all the help we can get. Assigning me to such an official mission without the full approval of Tsunade-sama –"

"The pitiful princess isn't here at the moment but I am. As the Hokage you have no right to question my order, authority or rule. It's true that I plan to act only temporary but I plan to act _fast_. You, Hatake, seem quite oblivious to that, indeed."

Kakashi reacted with a quiet scowl that went unnoticed by those around him.

A crack of fierce battles of wills and intellectual power could be sensed in the atmosphere as he looked on, unmoving as Danzo made another gesture for an aid to pass over a stack of papers.

Indeed, he had forgotten.

The victory of Pain may have been a prosperous for many, but the comprehension of Tsunade's injuries as well as the apprehension that the Godaime would not wake for at least a few weeks had also shocked others.

Like so many others, Kakashi had failed to understand how someone like Danzo would come to reign. He failed to grasp the reason as to what caused the Konoha elders and the Fire Daimyo to even come to terms of voting for the furtive man, whose enigmatic ways intrigued him and aroused suspicion to no end.

Danzo stared down at the disarrayed pile of papers on his desk, muttering to himself about how inept today's children had become. Apparently, the assistants around him seemed to agree with the constant nodding. After what seemed to be like eternity, he looked up from the desk and spoke.

"I'll explain the mission once more."

"You do that."

Instantly Danzo shot Kakashi a dirty look, his lip curling in distaste. "I want you to deliver this scroll to the Godaime Mizukage. If you do find yourself prying into the contents of the scroll out of boredom, you'll notice that it's the same letter I received regarding the matters and concerns of a Kage summit. The reason as to why I have pressed into this issue further is due to a small incident regarding Kirigakure's communications and borders unit that has resulted in the messengers from the Land of Lightning unable to relay the anticipated dispatch."

_Kirigakure, eh? _

A flicker of emotion glinted in Kakashi's eyes as the name began to bring forth some recognition as he listened into the intricate details that Danzo seemed forever to be explaining. He knew a lot about the village, perhaps more than the actual civilians themselves.

The Village in the Mist had a bloody reputation, one that had sent most shinobi with darkest of insanities.

It was said that many who lived there had gone wild, corrupt with the village's lack of control and failure to maintain a secure batch of loyal shinobi. He had seen it far too often, with the encounter of Zabuza and Haku to say at the least.

The two missing nins had posed what he knew had already been confirmed, that the village was no more than haven to host the bloodiest and most savage of monsters.

The brutal topic of academy tests also sparked a nest of fear and anguish; with the thought of having to kill your own classmates in a test of physical strength, speed and prowess and then living to tell the tale becoming such a ghastly prospect.

Kakashi released a breath slowly as he sought for various reasons to convey the issue.

"So all I have to deliver the scroll to the Mizukage?" he asked casually as Danzo nodded, "Last time I ventured there the place was a dumpsite, chaotic mess to be seen everywhere you walk. Petty thieves and criminals were a common thing to be observed as the lack of a resilient government and a futile attempt to uphold a village leader."

Kakashi raised a hand to scratch his mask and then cocked his head in surprise, "I wasn't even aware that it's even possible to enter the village in such a manner, least of all in order to speak with the Mizukage about a Kage summit." He added coolly.

Danzo scrutinized him as he motioned for a pair of Tokubetsu Jonin to head out of the office, his facial expression passive and decision clearly unfazed. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, but a few years can surely make a difference. From what I have heard," he paused as a red Hokage hat came into view and quite forcefully was planted on his head, "is that the political and legislative structure of the village has been somewhat reformed under the hand of some woman. I can assure you, Hatake, the stillest of waters run the deepest. You may have missed something that lies in the shallow region of the river. After all, there's nothing like looking past the horizon and beyond into the unknowns, where the monsters lie in the darkest abysses – waiting."

Without giving him a chance to reply, Danzo swept up his outer garments and strode past him in order to privately talk with a beady looking Torune.

"This has nothing to do with Naruto – does it?"

Kakashi watched as Danzo stopped to stand beside him, his calm hands went rigid. "No. This should not concern the boy at all. I do, however, request that you try and bring back any relevant data back to me. My advisors recommend you leave as early as dawn tomorrow. You're dismissed."

The room fell silent as Kakashi tucked his hands back into his pocket and heaved a sigh. Staring at the roughly rolled up pieces of paper sitting in front of him, curiosity got the better of him as he unravelled it gently.

Instead of full-on _swimming_, he'd try wading through the shallow water first.

~-0-~

The air was crisp as winter soon made its first mark against the warm autumn fall. In retrospect, many would've backed away from the misty vapour that surrounded Kirigakure, the vapour giving off the impression that one's air supply would be cut off within seconds.

In the midst of the hazy smoke and all that dared to venture beyond it, Terumī Mei frowned at the two bickering shinobi standing before her.

"Mizukage-sama is not at fault! Please let the lady rest!"

A tufty looking young man could be seen on his knees, pleading with what seemed to be an exasperated Kiri nin who stared at him if he had grown two horns. It seemed that the two were arguing on as to how her Fifth Water Shadow should spend her last few hours of the night, relentlessly contradicting each other with work and rest.

"_Rest_?" shrieked Ao, "Rest?! Back in the old days, _my days," _he emphasised with a meaty hand on his chest and his eyes closed, "there was no such thing as rest! We, shinobi of Kirigakure would stop at nothing to shed the blood of those who had faltered so easily. When the going gets tough, the tough never gets going. The tough becomes tougher! And you – my boy – are not getting tougher! If you want to survive in this cruel world, you'll have to learn to kill, kill kill! Killing your enemies and time without rest, that is."

"Yes, I understand that Senpai. However times have drastically changed since then and Mizukage-sama has certainly put in the effort to fulfil her duties today –"

"And you how they taught us to kill your enemies and back in the olden days, Chojuro? You just gotta kill em. You just gotta yank 'em...tear 'em...rrrrip 'em... And then you gotta take 'em and roll 'em around, and rip 'em up to pieces...and then you gotta slaughter 'em!"

_Ao and Chojuro. What on earth am I going to do with the both of you? _

She barely managed to suppress a chuckle as the two squabbling men failed to notice her surrounding presence. However, in the sense of all duties – the two were right. She needed to rest and yet wanted to work but there was no point in trying to fulfil both at the same time.

Figuring that this was a perfect time to ponder her streaking thoughts, it only took her a few seconds to slip away into the moonlight much to Ao and Chojuro's confusion.

As she made her way onto the balcony overlooking a serene view of the village and the surrounding water, a sigh was released. The mist was blocking her vision to see through the night sky, and nonetheless it was so clear that she could gaze upon the crescent moon that hung above her so clearly.

"Hey Nii-san, what was it like back in the olden days?"

"It was well…like an endless reign of killing. Say, something like a dynasty of endless murders day and night.

She watched in silence as a pair of civilians made their way down a nearby stairwell, the illuminating moonlight basking off a beam that enlarged their silhouettes. A bird that flew proximate to her left had perched on a small mangrove, its chirps enlightening the already tranquil mood even further.

_The olden days, huh? _

Man, wouldn't she have liked to know. It didn't help that the infamous period was years ago, still she felt rather old at the age of thirty. Incidentally and in the terms of emotional and mental support regarding her village, Mei knew that she was still so, _so_ young.

The reign of Yagura had been one that had always been spoken for years. Corrupt, unstable and wholly anarchic, the village had been a place of sheer terror.

A haven for those who had taken the path of a lawless criminal, it was the perfect dwelling in which chaos and illusionary perceptions could assume power over regime and control.

_The village had transformed into an intriguing site. The deep, dark abyss. A fitting place for monsters and misfits, it seemed. Fitting indeed, with the mist that accompanies it. _

Above it all, those with kekkai genkai had also been in deep pursuit. How ironic, was it that she, a kunoichi with _two _kekkai genkai had risen to the top.

How _bloody fitting_ was it she had obtained the ultimate power that so many others had sought, and failed within meters of its grasp.

"This village has changed a lot from the past. Hasn't it, Nii-san?"

"Oh? Without a doubt, yes. In fact, the water seems calmer and the mist seems to be thinner and thicker and times. Funny, isn't it? You'd wonder at how it can be both at once."

The conversation between the two made her smile involuntarily. It had taken her years for her to gain and achieve the very spot her feet were standing in now.

It had taken her years for her to complete her training, nearly killing herself at the endless prospect of all those who dared to create a pandemonium once more.

Furthermore, it had taken Mei years to acquire the personal solace she felt now: the knowledge that there would always be monsters to fight, and endless, endless tales of stories that were filled with warriors pitted up against dragons to tell.

_Perhaps all the dragons of our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us once beautiful and brave._

Huh.

How she wanted to believe that. How she swore she would one day achieve such a thing. How she wanted to believe that she was a fire breathing dragon of the sea, ready to launch out in the open to capture its prey and protect its vulnerable young at the same time. Controvertibly, she knew it would never happen.

It was true that she had gained the peoples' trust and completed a full, scaling restructure of the village's physical and governmental structure out of the years of financial ruin.

_Knowledge is soon changed, and then lost in the mist, an echo half-heard._

But even the monsters knew where to hide. And somewhere, in the freezing ices of god knows where. Mei wondered if she would ever find them.

The only question posed was: would run, hide, fight and stand against them. Or would she kill them?

Noticing how the bird above head was now gone, Mei flicked her bangs into the cold air once more. A loud echoing parade of voices could be heard and she knew that above it all, she would have to gaze deeper into the eyes of the abyss itself to find out.

Pulling her garments a little over her shoulder to shelter her skin from the harsh winds, a soft smile formed on her face.

"Mizukage-sama!" exclaimed Chojuro, who breathed in relief, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Yes, yes. I was perfectly fine. I decided to take a break and rest on the balcony for a bit."

She laughed as he bowed deeply to her, rich emotion streaming from his eyes. From behind, Ao frowned at Chojuro's loud exclamation and jabbed a finger in the smaller boy's chest.

"See?" he glowered, "I _told _you that Mizukage-sama would be fine. You just gotta have faith – and a killer amount at that!"

"But Senpai, I never said I didn't believe you." implored Chojuro, who had his hands up innocently, "What I meant was the essence of Mizukage-sama's sheer beauty and the horrendous killing history that this village once had –"

"Ah, now I get you." agreed Ao vigorously, "Do you remember when you asked me why I had those fine animal heads hung up in my room? That's due to reason that they're so beautiful you gotta kill 'em and slaughter 'em in the first place!" He grinned as Mei raised an eyebrow irritably and shrugged at the both of them. "There you go."

Chojuro cocked his head in confusion, "I think my mother is attractive, but I have photographs of her."

"Well lemme give you an example, kid." Interrupted Ao once more, who seemed to be oblivious to Mei's churning glares, "I made a killing in the stock market. My broker lost all my money, so I killed him –"

Fascinatingly enough, he never got to finish his sentence as a glinting lock of red hair whipped him in the face and cut him off.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Both Ao and Chojuro didn't know whether to smile or shudder in surprise as Terumī Mei blew them a kiss and turned ever so gently on her heel. "Good night to the both of you."

_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've been intrigued by this pairing for a _long _time. The idea of the two in a universe that I'll (definitely) try my best to portray as closely to the canon and upcoming manga/anime really stuck to me and I just had to get this written down. Since we don't know too much about Mei, I could add bits and pieces which will hopefully all workout.

Thoughts and comments?


	2. War Raiders

**Leviathan**

**Chapter 2: War Raiders**

* * *

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

Dawn cracked upon the crimson skies as the essence of the early morning brought out its desirable sensations to those who had awoken. A heavy wind gusted through the trees, tearing and ripping at the mountains who dared to defy the gods and stand at such a height.

In the midst of nature's chaos, a lone figure observed from afar high above the birds, and took in the sight in front of him, his eerie presence creating a somewhat eerie aura for those who had planted around him. Placing a finger on the ground, he tossed a pair of shuriken into the air and suddenly reeled towards a nearby bush – the leaves thrown into the air as the branches were wiped clean from the trunk.

Realising who was watching him all along; Hatake Kakashi let out an insufferable sigh.

"You know," he drawled, "you might as well come out. It's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything. Besides, shouldn't I be the one hiding? This is your own village after all. It's sorta like using a pair of scissors to cut your own turf. "

A pair of dripping wet Kiri ninja immediately appeared on the ground and lay gasping at his feet, wheezing and panting heavily for air. Kakashi stared at them dumbly for a few seconds and then grimaced as another two groups of heavily clad shinobi ran towards him weapons drawn.

_Why does this commotion have to be so early in the morning? I could be reading. _

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm here to deliver a message from the Hokage of Konohagakure. Nothing more, nothing less."

He winced as the Kirigakure shinobi scrutinized him, their eyes trailing carefully over his uniform as the scroll that was securely tied in his back pocket could be felt bobbling along from his running spree. Within seconds a handful sceptical mutters could distinctly heard, every so often an irreverent look sent his way as the shinobi refused to put down their weapons.

"Who sent you here?" Demanded one of them, a raspy growl emitting from his slimy throat as he bared his teeth that were unusually sharp, "I heard that Konoha was in ruins at the moment and that your Hokage – the lady with the big jugs – was near dead." A rumbling sound of agreement echoed along the skirmishes of the gates, as even more mordant responses were called out.

"I know this guy! He was a famous student amongst team during the era of Konoha's Yellow Flash. A Leaf nin with the infamous sharingan of his, the man could be a spy."

"I don't trust him. We should report to the head sentries at once – not meddle with time!"

"No doubt about that. Sources say that he was the main cause of Zabuza's death; he's bound to bring chaos to our Mizukage again."

The bickering views of Kakashi were starting to become more brutal as misperception among the shinobi began to propagate. Time began tick by as the mist around them all started to thicken, the entrance to the village becoming harder to see in the visible sunlight.

Realising that he was getting nowhere with these Kiri nin and that the circumstances back at Konoha were far more drastic than they had ever been, Kakashi muttered more to himself than the others and stepped forward quickly. Instantly the Mist nin had their weapons drawn at his neck, watching his every move.

_Three, eight – no – at least seventeen of them are guarding the entrance. How endearing. _

"What's going on here?"

An unfamiliar voice cut off his thoughts instantly as a stern looking man made his way carefully to the suspicious group. Skimming over the delicate surface of the surrounding water of the village, Kakashi perked his head to gaze at the newcomer who began angrily conversing with what seemed to be apparently their top Jonin.

Likewise, a sense filled with strong aversion was stirring in the mist quickly as he then swung around to face him with a lofty look. Dressed in what appeared to be a grey suit and heavily wrapped in a green haori, the man analysed him coldly and barked.

"What is your business here?"

The man folded his arms tightly as Kakashi steadied himself gently on the water. "I'm here to deliver a message to the Mizukage," he responded finally, "under the orders of Danzo, the current Hokage of Konohagakure." He added, hoping the additional reminder would make his reason slightly more convincing.

Tucking a hand in his pocket comfortably in a bid to use the other one to hold up the tightly wound scroll, Kakashi held his gaze with the man with great emphasis as he noticed a burly eye patch on his right eye.

_He's one to watch out for._

Despite exhibiting a notion that he held a far higher status that yielded of harsher respect and authority than the others, a frown formed on the man's facial expression. "Danzo?" he queried in confusion, "I was under the impression that Senju Tsunade leaded the Leaf Village."

"So was I." agreed Kakashi jadedly, "However due to some unfortunate circumstances concerning Akatsuki – "

"_Akatsuki?"_

An outburst of stunned cries that were no doubt filled the faces of the Kiri nin as the astonishment flooded the many pairs of eyes, clearly taken aback. Kakashi released a sigh as the man with the eye patch gestured for him to continue. "Yes, the _Akatsuki," _he repeated, "due to an only very recent incident concerning the group, Tsunade-sama is unable to hold the position. Therefore, Danzo has stepped in to uphold the title for a temporary period of time."

"And you're under his orders to deliver a message to our beloved Mizukage?"

Kakashi bit back a snort and latched onto his tongue for a second, wondering if the words _beloved Mizukage _was just another mystifying ellipsis for _Bloody Militant Leader. _"Yes, that's correct. Apparently it's of utmost importance to all Kage."

Giving him a final examination that deemed him somewhat safe to the village, the man with the eye patch gave him a solemn nod and jabbed a thumb at his puffed chest. Unmistakably, he was a proud figure.

"The name's Ao. You'll learn about me quickly enough."

"Hatake Kakashi."

Ao raised an interested eyebrow. "The famous Copy-Ninja, eh? Yeah, why not? Let him in, Mizukage-sama will be wondering what all of this fuss about is, anyway. Men, take him to the centre." It was said to be true that the best meat hides in the bloodiest of organs, after all.

"We'll escort you then from here onto the Mizukage's quarters. We don't trust you Leaf ninnies." Sneered another Mist shinobi disdainfully.

Contrary to that act, Ao couldn't help but give an impressed smirk as Kakashi looked away wearily and shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead. I don't want to get lost, anyway."

Through the slimy bars of the entrance gates, many would've agreed with him. Their village was a giant fish bowl after all with sharks, dragons and seals alike after all.

~-0-~

Numerous times in his life, Kakashi had been proved wrong.

There was the occurrence of his students' growth, with the immeasurable development of Naruto and Sakura's physical and emotional astonishing him to no end. The arduous battle with Pain had also established another demonstration of shattering glass for him, the realization that he had also been brought back to life like so many others in the village igniting the thought of a clean renewal for all that had been done.

Another definite memory would've definitely included the reminiscence of first finding out that it was _the_ legendary Jiraiya of the Toads who had written the _Icha Icha Paradise books._

However regarding the issues of this account, never had Kakashi ever been more wrong.

It had been years since he had last ventured into this place, the heinous reputation of the area signifying to him that the complications concerning the village would be forever acerbic. Up until now the village had been utterly chaotic where criminals and felons alike would be seen crawling in the darkest shadows of the streets.

Prior to this, it was a rare sight to see the civilians in such content manner as most of them appeared to be far too preoccupied with whatever they were doing to notice Kakashi walking through the streets in mild bewilderment. Ao watched as he the silver-haired man cautiously tread through the damp street grounds with newfound curiosity. The masked man couldn't hide his surprise forever.

"It's different from what you expected, right?" He professed smugly, "Mizukage-sama had a whole heap done to improve the physical structure of the village, besides the tidings of the usual mist. Although I do have to personally admit that it's far too clean when compared back to the old days, you know. I'd have preferred this place to be a coated in a 'lil bit of blood and guts."

Kakashi nodded, automatically grasping the concept that the man had been around since the dreadful reign of Yagura or perhaps even longer.

As they walked deeper into the grounds of the now seemingly fascinated place; the profuse mist that surrounded them all started to thin rapidly with the many buildings and higher structures coming into view. Among the countless sprays of haze and the overshadowing clouds that consumed the insipid concrete walls, people could be seen laughing, running and cheering.

Children ran through the streets and occasionally skidded across the wettest parts, their parents constantly nagging for extra precaution. Merchants and buyers alike were to be seen conversing in a truly content manner, engaging in trading matters far too complex for him to comprehend. Remarkably enough, even the Mist shinobi seemed to hold a flaring tolerance towards the chaotic sights as if they too, were gratified with the amity that ignited strongly in the mist.

_As if they were truly, truly happy. _

And with what seemed to be the occasional sunlit reflection of the gods that smiled upon them, Kakahshi couldn't help but admit something.

The village was undeniably beautiful.

As the lot of them walked deeper through the numerous building structures and houses, Kakashi found himself greeted with a number of surprised stares and curious glances. There was even the occasional child pointing out a finger and loudly exclaiming, "Mummy, who is that weird looking man?" for all to hear. Rays of the setting sun touched the skies, scanning the horizon and enveloping the darker shadows that dared to contrast with it.

Finally they had completed their way into the opening of a focal building, a colossal dome shaped structure staring down at them all. Ao swivelled around to face them with a vigorous glint in the eye.

"You men take your leave now. This man is in my hands."

"At once, Ao-sama!"

Soon the sound of their heavy marching footsteps made their way into the main buildings as most of the Kiri nin that surrounded him began to nod off and depart momentarily. Stopping to stand at the edge of a large doorway and relishing in the familiar state of affairs of diplomatic matters, Ao raised a hand in an order to halt.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Alright then."

Within seconds a tufty haired youngster of short height appeared at his side. Puny and admittedly delicate as he looked, Kakashi pondered a thought as to whether or not the giant sword hanging by his side was at least double the boy's weight. Ao nodded at the younger subordinate sternly with a disapproving frown visible at his lips, yet Kakashi discerned a flaring ignition of mutual respect in between the two.

"Ch-Choijuro, sir."

"Pleased to meet you." he responded politely whilst tilting his head forward to offer a respectful nod, earning himself a nervous smile from the younger shinobi in return, "Hatake Kakashi."

There was an irresistible desire for him to chuckle out loud, the choice to either release or suppress his newfound amusement in the boy that was almost engulfing him. To his surprise, Ao had decided to take up the opportunity to growl upon the poor kid and it would have been most preferable for all mouths to have been shut.

"How many times do I have to tell you to hold your chin up, kid?" he scowled, clearly unimpressed with the boy's murmur of a response, "You're a ninja of the Mist, a might shinobi of Kirigakure who wields the Hiramekarei of all the bloodiest swords!"

"I'm sorry sempai –"

"Not to mention a bodyguard of our very own Mizukage. Take out some guts and show some pride, boy."

"Yes sempai – "

"You weren't just declared one of our finest swordsmen for nothing!" Creases on his forehead began to show as Ao rubbed his brow irritably; ignoring the blank glances Kakashi was sending him. "However," he paused as Chojuro continued to gaze at the ground abashed, "you _are _one of our finest swordsmen the Mist has produced since the olden days. Now go and alert Mizukage-sama of this shinobi's presence – neither of us want to be kept waiting."

"Certainly, sempai."

The man wearing an eye patch chuckled softly as a glinting blur of blue could then be seen racing through the corridors, his attention finally landing back to the leaf nin. Walking on from the flurry of hectic aides that ran about, Kakashi held his gaze softly and the two shared a conjoined glance.

"The boy's only young. Let him learn through the years."

"Young?" Ao snorted and stared at him as if had choked on a bone, stopping to peer at an elderly cook passing by and wrenched a plate out of the confused individual's hands, "He'll get more older and stubborn through the years. In my day, children were seen, heard and then tossed out the window. Even I'm surprised by the prospect that he hasn't been thrown to the sharks yet."

As time drew into an eternal pit of hell and the walls around them looked as if they had a surprisingly wet exterior to them, Kakashi readjusted his mask and fiddled with the scroll in his pocket as the familiar face of Chojuro and the shadowing silhouette of a tall woman could be seen closely behind him emerged in considerable view.

_Well, what do you know? We finally seem to be making some progress here._

Ao, on the contrary, seemed to have been oblivious to the cook's widening eyes in reaction to a looming shadow behind them. The tall man continued to lament about Chojuro who was still unbelievably trailing his head down in shame. "Like I mean, you gotta think of the boy as a piece meat." He stated, as he yanked yet another aide walking nearby and inspected a plate of what was coincidentally enough, a newly cooked piece of steak.

As the mounting shadow began approaching nearer and nearer, both Chojuro and Kakashi exchanged confounded looks and then back at Ao who still seemed to be lamenting on the method of slicing meat. "You need to butcher the meat hard, in order to tear it open. Slice it there and puncture it there – that's it! You just gotta dig –"

With every word that could be heard in the furthest of all places, Chojuro's face grew paler and paler. Her ladyship would soon be arriving and in complete retrospect of the past month, the shinobi of Kirigakure had spent more in repairs of the surrounding furniture compared to the legislative regulations of fraud than he could ever remember.

A small utter that barely of desperation was all he could afford in this situation. "Um, you know, you should shut up someone kills you."

"Twist the blade in a spiralling motion like this in order to shear away the liver –"

As good fortune would have it, a steaming burst of hot lava surrounded them instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not much interaction in this chapter, but I assure you there'll be plenty in the next. Thanks to all those who gave a response!


	3. Iron Maiden

**Leviathan **

**Chapter 3: Iron Maiden**

* * *

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

In an irrepressible state of flowing lava and what smelled like acidic mist in the air, Kakashi could have had either chosen one out two choices.

If it were possible (and it most certainly was,) he would've either selected to form the hand seals needed to release a water jutsu and with proper aim, would've extinguished the small flames of fire and cooling magma that was dangerously pooling at his feet in an instant.

Other than that, the remaining choice was to leap out of the now burning building from a nearby window, hoping that he would find another, _safer_ way to deliver the damn scroll.

However with the consideration that he was currently planted on a diplomatic turf and the consular state of affairs would mean a calamitous lecture from Danzo, Kakashi instead released an insufferable sigh as he was gently hoisted in the air from the roasting lava with a swirling tirade of water that pooled at his feet. The room he was in now lay flooded with glowing shades of orange and red as a number of Mist nin ran inside to hinder the spreading lava, spotting Chojuro just up ahead of him and gesturing wildly to leap into the a slightly larger room nearby.

Nodding, he followed the wave of blue hair that contrasted with the red and took off in pursuit of a more stable office. Conversely, the sight of a jolted Ao who was shrinking against a wall against a spray of molten rock stopped him in his tracks. A slim figure stood over him, glaring at the challenging mutters of the older man.

"It is quite alienating to hear your rants every now and then, Ao."

"Sincerest apologies, Mizukage-sama. But you know back in my day –"

The sound of crackling heat alerted him that a wave of magma was soon about to strike another barren wall and promptly, Kakashi's water dragon clashed with the outpour of scarlet that out of all things he would've expected – protruded from the figure's mouth.

In an instant the figure swivelled wildly on the spot and he was met with the most striking pair of teal eyes he had ever seen.

That, and the fiery, auburn hair that flowed alongside a heavy cleavage in which compared to Tsunade's or that equivalent of a porn magazine star, would've been categorized as _classier. _And perhaps less exposed.

_So this is your beloved Mizukage, eh? _

After a few seconds of torrential heat and a boiling sensation which threatened to melt his mask, he lowered himself to the ground and bowed low to avoid her surprised gaze. The water dragon, however, was still situated behind him in case of any necessary heated matters.

"My apologies, Mizukage-sama." He spoke soundly, in an attempt to take out the tied up scroll and distract her from Ao, "I think you and I may have both misunderstood this situation. I'm here to deliver a message from Konohagakure and your subordinates were only leading me to you –"

"You've got good aim. Next time go for this old toddler instead. Maybe you'll kill him."

"_Mizukage-sama!"_

The comment abruptly threw him off course without notice, and the woman diverted her attention to a wheezing Chojuro who stood swaying next to him. She reached out and examined him carefully; attentively hoping he had hadn't obtained any burning wounds from her own lava jutsu.

"Can you stand still?"

"I'm…fine, Mizukage-sama." Spluttered Chojuro, only just regaining a reasonable standing posture. Mei raised a concerned eyebrow, "You aren't burnt or anything?"

"Raring to go on ahead with my duties, milady!"

Ao just looked on at the scene begrudgingly, "Stop coddling him, Mizukage-sama! He should be alright –" Promptly he was silenced by a murderous glare and hastily sought to rectify his mistake. "Alright, alright. I'll shut up now."

After a moment of raised eyebrows and cold silence, the Mizukage seemed to have grasped the nuts and bolts of the circumstances as she turned to face Kakashi. "I'm assuming you've met these two, Ao and Chojuro?" A hand was gestured at the two and the woman stood up from her kneeling position and grinned, "They're the best of guards around here. I do hope they've greeted you with a warm reception."

"The two have been remarkably peachy; there should be no concern at all."

Chojuro gave Kakashia grateful smile and Ao puffed his chest at the compliment, positively beaming with pride and instantly forgetting he was just about to have been grilled alive.

The lady then graciously smiled at Ao, making the cadaverous glint in her sea-green eyes seem all the merrier. "So the mentions of meat slicing were peachy, eh? Maybe I myself should a peachy deed that will kill you, extra tight and juicy if I might add. "

A spluttering gasp of distress and alarm could be heard from Ao, now taking out his agitated unease on Chojuro once more with a few mentions of _olden days _and _hag_. Stepping forward to speak once more, Kakashi felt his back pocket and within seconds the tight scroll was whipped from his hand before he had even moved a finger.

He raised his head as he caught sight of her humming, her delicate fingers untying the yarn. The touch of her skin against his glove could be sporadically felt, a scent of oceanic perfume accompanied the spectacle.

_Her skin's tingly. _

The morning sun that was quickly rising since the start of his two day journey to Kirigakure was now in full show, small droplets of water appearing on the surrounding windows. In motion of her eyes flitting back and forth from the scroll to this newcomer, Mei smirked at his coolly stoic expression attentively. _Please,_ she thought, looking up. The man was trying far too hard to evade her rancid sensuality. "You look surprised."

"I do?"

"Oh you _do_."

She snorted, obviously unimpressed at his dull tone had taken an interested tenor, "Was that the first time you've seen lava?"

"Actually, it's the first time I've seen a woman of water _breathe _lava. He considered her for a bit, cocking his head to the side in thought, "Not to mention spitting it from her mouth."

Mei laughed at the statement as Kakashi shrugged, knowing he wouldn't have been able to work out a well-sounding lie anyway. The man was blunt with his candid responses and yet, it held a deferential impression to them. "It's not every day you see woman spitting lava – reminds me of a dragon, if I do say so myself."

"Oh?"

"Living in an water-like environment, spitting out lava – you're like a water dragon."

The words seemed to be new to her mouth, yet Mei gave it a considerable thought and tested the interesting allegory on tongue. The word _dragon _was one that had always piqued many interests of royalty and power, with a lesser degree willing to spare the time to comprehend it. It was creature thought to control the element of water (how ironic,) yet it was also a being of mystic power and strength whose dignity presided from a combination of ardour, fervour and pride.

Fascinatedly enough, she liked it.

_A lot._

"A water dragon?"

"_A water dragon." _

He took a deep breath and looked around the room as the Mizukage walked back to her desk. It was an ordinary office room and he admired that despite her rich looking demeanour, the small ornaments that hung around her walls consisted of only simple paintings and statues as well as the occasional black pearls and white shells lying around.

She murmured softly to herself as she paced back and forth whilst reading the scroll. "Kage summit…delay in communication…location in the Land of Iron…recent sightings of Akatsuki…"

With every word that was being said and the graceful lady now posing on her chair in a drunken manner, Kakashi began to wonder if the fire spitter in front of him was really the Mizukage.

"Senju Tsunade is insentient…Danzo…Pain...a Konoha jonin has been dispatched to relay this message…dear me, this _is _quite long…please allow me to take a few moments reading this…"

Prior to their chance of encountering in such an uncivilised and yet rather ignited manner, he had heard a trio of Mist nin say that their Mizukage was quite a beauty to behold. According to the majority of the consisting male gender: it was a shame that such an exquisite gem had taken up the duty of enforcing parliamentary constitutions rather than the line of _Icha Icha Paradise _merchandise that were currently peaking in the sales department.

Before meeting her up-close, he had been quite ambiguous of the presumptions and dismissed them as nothing but hormonal assumptions.

_They sure don't make 'em like that in Konoha. _

Poised, calm and reeking of sexuality that he would never dare to admit, Kakashi silently disclosed that the woman could've rivalled Tsunade in the rankings of bared flesh. A perfidious thought soon came to mind and he was forced to silently acknowledge it. She was, of course, covered in more fabric than what would have been usually imagined.

_My oh my, oh how the devil had ensnared him_.

Finally she looked up from the signed manuscript and tapped her chin. "Hatake Kakashi." She said slowly, testing the name on her tongue and licking her lips, "The Copy-nin, right?"

"Yes."

He could only nod drearily with the one-worded response as her eyes glazed over his form. "It's an honour to meet you." she said after a few silent seconds. "You're different from what I expected you to be like."

"Different?"

"_Amatorially different."_

As every word was complemented with the woman getting up from her chair and slowly stepping forward, Kakashi was unsure whether or not he was supposed to either move back in line with the woman or have his feet remain planted on the floor. Closer and closer, the room fell silent as he felt the distinct chakra of Chojuro and Ao slowly fade from his senses.

Ignoring the dawning realization that his heart rate had slightly elevated, he watched as the Mizukage pulled out a chair and gestured a hand. "Take a seat; I don't expect such a high-ranking envoy from the Fire Country to be standing all the time."

"Thanks. It's – er – quite a privilege to meet you, too, Mizukage-sama."

_After all, who wouldn't be nervous in the presence of a beautiful lady? _

In return, he did nothing but stare back as she patted the back of a heavily cushioned seat. Undulations of watery mist could be seen forming outside the window as his eyes trailed to back to a finely manicured finger that began drawing circles on the arm handle. "Comfortable now, ne?"

"Certainly."

She was now even closer than Kakashi had ever been with a woman, and he was beginning to feel uneasy being sedentary in such an intimate position within an enemy village. As he looked on ahead, he spotted a book in her hand; one that undeniably seemed so distinctly familiar.

The colour was a vivid sea-green coated in a good number of pink love hearts and a couple whose arms were wrapped so fervently around each other. His eyes widened, could she really be holding the –

"_Kakashi-san. I heard you like these kind of books."_

The silvery tone of her voice shattered his thoughts as she bent down to his level, her faces inches from his and shining with such resolution. A mixture of confusion and concern danced in her eyes and she held out the open book and cocked her head to the side. "While I'm in the terms of replying to this message, do you mind reading out aloud and then explaining this passage to me?" she asked innocently, "I'm afraid to say I can't comprehend it at all and it would be far better to ask about such matters from a literary expert like you."

_You're kidding me._

"Um, of course."

With the book being shoved right into his face, Kakashi stared at the contents. He swallowed hard, forcing her to not gap at her showing cleavage as she knelt closer to his level and smiled sweetly for him to continue.

He had already made the mistake of reading out a passage to Shikamaru and Naruto in matter of broken up words and stutters. There was no way he would humiliate himself in front a regimental village leader. He steadied the book in his hands and breathed in deeply.

"_She wrapped her arms around her waist and released a cry to the heavens, one-one that yielded of broken ardour and fervour." _He paused to look up, the Mizukage nodded for him to continue,"_Give-give it to me!" she cried, "I'm so w-wet just standing here!"_

As every word was barely being uttered into something inaudible, Kakashi wished with all his might that the gods would tell the earth to swallow him whole. Holding his breath, there really was no backing out now, _"Even as the skies threatened to crack around them, Naoko had decided that the woman could scream all she wanted. He was keeping the umbrella."_

As soon as he had finished, Mei looked up from a scratching pen and paper. "So what was that scene all about?"

Kakashi was now distraught at whether the woman was truly this dumb or she was just simply pulling his leg. "Well, she was distraught about being refused the umbrella in the pouring rain."

Mei looked at him earnestly and licked her lips excitedly, her hand reaching up to tousle her mane of hair. The red-headed feline was so, _so _close now. "Since that was so wonderful, do you mind reading another passage to me?"

He froze, knowing he would've died instantly out of pure embarrassment if it weren't for the fact that he had to return to the village very much alive. A feeling of warmth could be felt spreading across his now red cheeks as a bead of sweat quickly formed his forehead.

_I'd rather shrivel into a prune than read another sentence like that, again._

And then her composure broke, with the sly vixen seeming to garner a victory.

Laughter filled the room and light ignited behind those green eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She apologised, "Who would've expected the famous Copy-ninja to – haha!"

Kakashi let out a pout that was barely able to be restrained as he looked on at the woman who shaking with laughter, wheezing with laughter.

"I just had to try it; your facial expression was hilarious! Besides, it's not even my book. It was found lying on the ground near the drainpipes of the kitchens. Please forgive me."

_How humiliating._

The chakra of Ao and Chojuro could be both felt distinctly returning, and Kakashi smiled weakly at the expense of the joke as the pair doors closed and he was forced to cringe in shame. Chojuro bowed his head and murmured his apologies for allowing the Mizukage to take part in such a seductive act. Ao sighed and scratched his chin, "Mizukage-sama, it really isn't expected of you to do such a thing."

"You only live once, Ao. And my time is certainly waning."

A knock at the door interrupted her moment to speak again and she gestured for Ao and Chojuro to read out the message which dictated the current state of the lava filled in the other room. "Alright!" she called out, "I want all those furniture repaired and the carpet repatched in the room that I unsuccessfully tried to deconstruct."

Ao and Chojuro looked at each other in mild amusement, oblivious to the Mei's growing desire to be left in peace.

"Don't you mean obliterate, milady?"

"We've already exhausted the carpentry supplies, ma'am."

"Then send the order slips and retrieve the provisions elsewhere. Please allow me to converse in private with this young gentleman here."

"This is the sole reason as to why you're childless, unmarried and ageing."

"And the _cause_ of that sole reason is because I haven't had a chance to administer a date for your execution."

Chojuro and Ao nodded and bowed low, their heels stalking off from the entrance of the doors. With her attention now focused on the Leaf nin in front, her face suddenly grew serious as she ushered Kakashi onto the balcony outside to speak behind closed doors.

~-0-~

Two figures could be seen standing in the centre of the village, staring out into the face of the rising sun and all that sank beyond the horizon. The view from above balcony of the Mizukage's quarters shone with the reflection of the sunlight that flitted across the water above. Mei twirled her finger around a strand of cold mist.

"So the Akatsuki is on the move again, huh?"

"You bet." Kakashi breathed slowly, the memory of being joked upon quickly fading, "The village is in ruins, engraved with so much relics and chaos all at the hands one man. It's gonna take many months to clean up and repair all that our forefathers built for the future generations. In fact," A sigh was released into the big blue open and Kakashi stretched his neck, "It's gonna take ages to get back to the top."

"It took me ages to get here."

He looked up and gazed at her, in all her glorious and heavenly manner that the angels from afar could manifest in their godly desires. The rays of sunlight caused his eyelids to squint, only making it more and more harder for him to see. They were both silent for a moment, basking in the presence of laughter and all the sights and sounds that rang out on the streets below. Mei waved a hand to the civilians who were cheering at the spectacle of her below.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

_She was beautiful, but of course, she probably already knew that._

"Sure is. It's even better than what I expected."

"Well, it wasn't always like that. This place started out as ruins when I first came here, too." The view in that stood in front of them proved to be quite the contrary, and Mei ignored his surprised glance.

"It took me many years," she sighed as a hand raised to rest on her forehead, "to gain the peoples' trust and re-establish a stable political system that would ensure the safety for everyone and all those future generations yet to come." She caught his eyes and added more earnestly. "Having been under the reign of Yagura, whom I'm undertaken that you seem to know somewhat of – this place, was a mess. Now even _I_ wonder at times if I'm bound to suffer the consequences of being a typical female Kage: childless, unmarried and ageing."

"Don't worry; I'm sure I fit into all those categories, too."

"No lively children or a pretty girl to greet you home with a warm meal for dinner, Hatake-san?"

He considered it, and having his thoughts trailing back to his students decided it would be better off to tell the truth. "Quite the contrary regarding the kids, Mizukage-sama. They're loud and loving – the whole lot."

The vision of a dancing Might Guy sporting his green spandex and exhibiting his winning grin to promote the idea of another _Rival Challenge _and _"Whoever loses has to pay for tonight!" _brought him to a more considerate perspective. "However there are always those who are up for cooking me a good meal. Unfortunately, the majority of those are male."

Mei didn't know whether to react with amusement or confusion at the statement. A breath of the cold mist enveloped her senses and she chuckled to herself at the thought of her own failed romances. Nevertheless, Ao would the one to take the blame of appointing those botched and seemingly diplomatic dates.

"But you did, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

His voice brought her back to earth and she outstretched her neck to catch Kakashi leaning on a balcony pillar, a genuine smile etched on his face. He inclined his forward to the village, "You reached the top, despite the obstacles and monsters that stood in your way. It is, well, quite an admirable feat to hear."

Her eyes widened at the comment and after a few silent seconds of comprehending what he had just said her eyes closed in satisfaction of her years of hard work. "Well perhaps so, Hatake-san. Maybe next time I will be the one of the very few listening to you, as you recount your own feats of banishing your demons." Her mouth formed a sincere smile, igniting the silhouette of her face."Next time, I'll be the one of the many watching you standing at the top."

She turned away from him and bowed her head low in the benignity of the veneration and regard she was trying to convey. The statement brought them both consolation and support, with the two focusing their sights on the now lively village and relishing the sensation that the rising sun had brought upon them.

The gasping wind tore at their feet as the two watched the watery grounds below slowly began to envelope into the mounting sunlight. A smirk lit up Kakashi's face as he glimpsed a pair of young-looking civilians wolf whistling at the sight of the woman, with Mei batting her eyelids and smiling in gratitude.

"Do you usually try and seduce every man you meet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No – just the handsome ones." She grinned slyly, "They can be nice trophies to show off."

The way she answered such a question in a finely crafted response threw him off. "What about Ao?" He perked up casually, "I'm sure the man is real treasure to have for display."

Mei snorted with derision at the statement as the memory of the older man bickering with her flitted through her mind. "Oh they're both quite fine, indeed: Chojuro and Ao. The latter, however, I must say that he should've been buried deep into the sea years ago."

And then she added bluntly and more seriously, "Has anyone told you that you look rather unnerving with that mask? It doesn't suit you and yet it really does."

Kakashi didn't know whether she was giving off a negative or positive impression on him, at all. "Has anyone told you that you look strange with that flouncy bob of hair on the top of your head? It makes your hair look like a mop."

She chuckled again, and he noticed a lingering sadness filled the darkest corners of her eyes, "You're the second man without a fear in the world to say something like that."

"Who was the first? Ao?"

"No. Hoshigaki Kisame, actually. That was one man who I knew I could never really kill."

The cry of an eagle could be heard echoing against the winds, and the pair watched in awe as it soared and plunged through the air at break-neck speed. Mei, having conjured a tiny serpent-like animal from the surrounded mist, flicked her fingers at Kakashi who stumbled at the exploding waterbomb.

He looked at her snickering disposition and moped, his face dripping wet with water as he realized he had dropped his guard _again_ with another of her flirtatious but utterly frivolous antics.

"Come now," she said as a ripple of light laughter was released, "Take a break from your duties and have some fun."

He sighed and impatiently refusing to wait for his answer, she splashed teasingly at him. The icy sensation of the water instantly caused him to stiffen like a snake and she snickered yet again at the sight.

_Perhaps even I need to step up my game a bit. A few minutes shouldn't hurt._

An even larger amount of water and mist could be heard whizzing in formation behind his back, but to Mei's surprise he smirked and leapt to the side with such poise that the Mizukage began to question her own dancing skills.

Directly it rebounded against the stone wall and was hurtled in the opposite direction. He chuckled as she fell on her backside and frowned almost instantly upon the wet impact of the freezing water, a challenging grin etched on her face as she swiftly stood back up.

_The outlook was all to strike back was all too easy. _

"So you want to play rough, Dragon Lady?" he smirked, barely dodging a barrel of lava sent flying his way. She snubbed his question and with a flimsy gesture of the hand and pulled back a few lone strands of hair, her lava dragon clashing with Kakashi's water one, "I prefer the term: _Miss_ Dragon Lady, thank you very much."

The sound of sizzling water against lava soon amplified as the tables had turned with Mei's dragon now consisting of water and the latter using fire. Kakashi gasped as he realized the size had enlarged even more, with the full diameter of it now at least half the size of one that would be regularly used in battle. He watched in wonder as Mei grazed her fingers amongst the cold atmosphere endlessly, the form of her water serpent now transformed into an irrefutably beautiful dragon that hovered around the balcony pillars.

There was obviously more to the power of the Fourth Mizukage than he would ever have found out, with exception of a small water-consisting dragon contrary to that argument.

And yet, he could only gaze as his own fire dragon rose up to meet the supposed nemesis. The air around them cracked slightly and sizzled, the mocking battlefield almost being drawn.

_The dragon itself is a free and fearless being, looking to nobody as master._

This woman was really an interesting little thing and out all the women – no dragons – he had encountered this woman was most definitely an stimulating one to tackle to the ground and –

"Mizukage-sama! There's another bachelor who wants to see you! It's reported to be quite important!"

And then, the battle stopped.

At once their efforts soon came crashing down. The lava and water dragon forms began to collapse, both individuals now staring at the small pools of liquid that moulded at their feet. Kakashi watched as he flicked a small jet of water towards her and it reached the objected target perfectly. The water exploded into spraying droplets over her blue gown, with Mei clutching her sides in such a possessive state of mirth she almost stumbled backwards.

_When we learn to treasure simple things such as pure happiness or the monument of time, then we will the winners of life. After all, they say laughter is the shortest distance between people. _

Soon the seconds began to quickly transform into minutes and the knocking inside was becoming more annoyingly urgent, Kakashi readjusted his sandals and jumped to stand on the ledge of the balcony rails.

"A most amusing combat, Mizukage-sama." He tipped his head forward in a respective motion, a gesture of departure and as well as something to break the awkward silence between them, "However, I think I really need to dry off and head home with that scroll signed."

Mei shifted her back against the smooth, pearl white wall behind her and flexed her elegant fingers against a soaking patch of fabric on her dress, "Going back so soon? We've only just met, handsome."

"Handsome? I'll admit that's really flattering. But for all you know, Mizukage-sama, I could be at least half your father's age."

"Ah, but then that'll make me twice as younger as you."

She watched as Kakashi raised a hand to examine the water drops that dripped from his as hair and leaked from his now soaked shinobi attire and looked at her grimly, frowning. "You even made me get wet."

"Well, what did you expect in the Land of Water? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for you to just nick a few towels in our local spas."

"Fine. Next time you visit Konoha in diplomatic terms, I'll set you on fire. I'm sure we can find a suitable location to scatter your ashes. "

The two shared a laugh as a tightly wound scroll with a large signature scrawled at the bottom flew into the air and landed neatly into his open hand.

"Here. Tell Danzo I sent my regards towards his consideration towards Kiri."

"Sure."

As Kakashi pulled up his mask to strengthen the second layer of his thinner mask once more, he raised an eyebrow and tossed Mei crafty look. "You know, few women actually admit their age in such a graceful manner. You have my respect for that."

She laughed at the statement and turned ever so gently on her heel towards the balcony doors and back inside the office, flicking her red bangs as the rest of her long hair swished and swayed behind. "Few men _act_ their age. You on the other hand, seem to be the exception to that. However the only contrast to that is the grey mound on your head."

"My silver hair?"

"Mmm, in a way. It makes me wonder if you're actually older than you say you really are."

"Who knows? I'll see you around, Dragon Lady."

And with that, Kakashi leapt from the balcony in confusion. He speculated if that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment. What about both? A thought came to mind.

_A complimented insult? That'll work out well. _

Nonetheless, he would have to check if the _grey mound_ was really grey or silver after all.

~-0-~

Mei watched the silver haired man glide across the skirmishes of the village as he kicked the wet surface for the occasional water spurt that seemed to be out of pure delight. She licked her lips slowly at the memory of the Copy-nin, amusement igniting behind her blue eyes.

_Dragon Lady._

Oh, how it made her laugh as water dripped from her fingertips. Her face lit up with a smile, the endearing image of a cerulean dragon spitting fire across a vast ocean sparking in her mind.

_Dragon Lady, indeed._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Lately I've been on a writing spur to get this chapter done because the conception of this duo has me so revved up. Thanks to all those who tossed out a alert, favourite or even a review - feedback means a lot to me even if it's just a one-worded response as it indicates that there are those who do enjoy what I've written.


	4. Let's Go

**Leviathan **

**Chapter 4: Let's Go**

* * *

_Standard disclaimers apply. _

* * *

It was nightfall.

Kakashi had barely made a single step onto the somewhat Konohagakure territory when he heard a group of laughing and (mysteriously) muffled voices inside a large tent.

Treading around the rocky terrain carefully, he winced as Naruto's shrill voice could heard prancing around the cold air and bounced against the nearby buildings restructures with a few crumbling rocks in the process.A finger rubbed against his ear.

_I think the boy's just shattered my auditory nerve._

Pressing his lips together, he trudged along the gritty earth and took a deep breath as he peered in a small gap between the thin creases of the tent opening flaps. He spotted Sai staring at Yamato intently, curiosity and concern glinting behind those dark eyes.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? I thought he was with you, Yamato-san."

"He just returned from a mission that Danzo assigned, I'm afraid. He'll be here in a few minutes time."

His attention then was directed to Naruto who lay on the ground covered in a thin blanket, bandages wrapped around his legs trailing to his face. The sight of his student bloodied and bruised badly caught his widening eyes instantly, the notion to grab the boy by the shoulders and carefully examine any internal and external wounds overwhelming.

The night breeze took heed of the rapidly moving clouds above, causing Kakashi to shiver. He rolled his eyes as the blond had his face seemingly glued to a ceramic bowl that was without a doubt endlessly filled with ramen.

"I heard Kakashi-sensei got to meet a hot, fiery lady!" He shrieked enthusiastically, as an arm flailing in the air and the bowl and spoon on his lap fell to the ground empty with a heavy clatter on the floor, "One who oozes with lava!"

"Don't be stupid Dickless." Snorted Sai in utter disbelief at the sheer stupidity of his teammate, "How can someone just _ooze_ with lava?"

A quiet chuckle that from arose from his throat was Kakashi's immediate reaction.

It had been two days since his departure from the Land of Water, and the rather invigorating and yet ambassadorial introduction he had with the Mizukage had only felt as if it had been yesterday. Upon the journey back, it had come to mind that the two of them had obtained something far more than the basic scroll and signage that had been originally bargained for.

The clear memory of the spirited woman and her crafty demeanour were quite striking compared to the other Kages and village leaders he had encountered and interestingly enough, there was enough evidence from her interactions to confirm the possibility that not all Kages were unyielding, wrinkling dictators.

_Not to mention she's around my age, too._

Looking at his heavily damaged gloves, he caressed the burnt folds of the leather and rubbed dry the last remaining patches of water. She was definitely gifted for a kunoichi, which was sure.

However the trivial question as to how she was able to form lava and probably a few other techniques up her sleeve lingered somewhat and had him pondering in thought.

"_Now even I wonder at times if I'm bound to suffer the consequences of being a typical female Kage: childless, unmarried and ageing."_

"_Don't worry; I'm sure I fit into all those categories, too." _

Although the water siren sung songs of the negative factors that came with being an independent woman, it was an obvious conclusion to grasp: Kirigakure, the Village of the Mist – truly loved their Mizukage who bore a fiery devotion for them in return. The meeting between them had only been an abrupt, quite well in the expected manner considering the large diplomatic gaps of stature and rank.

Yet, her eccentric way of enrapturing those around her piqued his interest. It would be obvious to one that she had wrought hard to reach the top, contending with the demons and those that opposed her way. He didn't really know much about her; even his knowledge about the village was far more expansive compared to what he knew about the village leader herself.

However she had hailed him with a greeting that many would associate only with a comfortable associate. The way she was able to even garner him inside a rather miniscule, seductive trap, caused him to chuckle.

_I guess you really have to look underneath the underneath. _

She was supposed to be an enemy, a rival, a shinobi who would gleam in the darkest hours of adversity of others.

Instead, she had only smiled.

_"Next time, I'll be the one of the many watching you standing at the top."_

He shook his head lightly at the thought and snorted softly. With these utterly irrelevant thoughts trailing inside his mind, his walking pace slowed to a lumbering halt as he neared the tent and the familiar voices of his comrades could be heard.

"Sai," Responded Yamato kindly, "I think Naruto meant that she has ability to _emanate_ lava due to a number of various nature releases." This however, only proved to confuse Sai even more.

"With all due respect, I understand." He raised a hand to scratch an irking tingle and cocked his head to the side, clearly puzzled, "However, the ability to emanate lava, but out of where? Her mouth? Nose? Vagina?"

Kakashi stumbled on a rock at Sai's comment and fell on his face.

Grumbling that the trio had now detected his presence, he whipped open the tent flaps and sprang in. An interesting image of lava spurting out from the three factors soon came to mind, the third, however, he refused to acknowledge.

Begrudgingly he stood up to his full height and brushed off a trickling mound of grit that stuck to his uniform, peevish at thought of coming back with a decent response.

"Of course not."

Instantly Yamato, Sai and Naruto stared at him as if he had grown two horns.

"Sempai – you're late."

"Kakashi-san, you're late."

"_Kakashi-sensei – you're really late!" _

A cheerful grin formed on the underlying layers of his mask and Kakashi found himself forcing to scrap away the image of the naked Mizukage. "I guess there's not much of a change to me and my own punctual antics, eh?"

He scratched his head in thought, wondering if he could pull off a white lie or if it was better to tell the truth, "I just came back from a mission to Kirigakure that Danzo assigned me on: the provision of a scroll, basically. Ended up being held up a little bit by the fiery Lady Mizukage, herself, and discovered she's not too bad as everyone makes out her to be."

_Even if that means nearly being burnt alive. _

Yamato raised an eyebrow at the end of his short statement, accompanied with the reaction of Naruto and Sai sitting up a little straighter. The future blondaime chirped enthusiastically and clapped his bandaged so hard that Kakashi winced at the sight of bones cracklings and forced himself to keep a straight face.

"Whaddaya mean fiery?" Naruto asked, his lips forming a sly looking fox grin, "She didn't try to incinerate you or anything, sensei?"

"No."

Sai, the apparently emotionally deprived one of the four – seemed quite content to go along with the situation and tapped his chin pensively.

"I heard she's quite the sport in seduction, Kakashi-san. You didn't get to witness any of her grand techniques did you?"

"I most definitely did not."

And then there was Yamato, the worst of them all. He rubbed his hands together in a gleeful state of action, a seedy grin on his face.

"Ohoho – so sempai had a bit of wet entertainment along the voyage to the Mist?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tenzo."

The way he released the statement caused Kakashi to wonder if Yamato was amused. Giddy, almost. After a few silent seconds of a staring standoff, Kakahshi looked at his feet and nodded slowly, "I suppose I did…have some fun." He said as he held up a hand that showed a heavily scorched leather glove and glared at Yamato who could barely hold his childish laughter.

"Yeah right, Sempai. I bet she was too hot for you to handle."

"Now this is just getting unreasonable–"

The sound of a wheezing splutter from Naruto could be heard as Kakashi found himself being cut off. He watched in silence as Sai knelt down to the boy's level and Yamato tensed slightly at the sight, breathing with relief as Naruto had slowly managed to control his heavy gasps with a snarky smirk with a glass of water given by the pale boy.

"Maybe Sakura should take a look at you." Indicated Sai, a somewhat concerned look filling his expression as he gently picked up and examined the blonde's left arm, "You're badly bloodied and battered all over."

"And risk having to explain this?" Laughed Naruto, a fake light igniting behind those blue eyes as he hastily yanked his arm back from Sai's grasp, "I don't think so. Besides, I heal quickly enough. It's ok."

"But, Naruto, at least let me wrap the bruise –"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sai."

His words hit mid-air as the concerned guise on the replacement member of Team Seven slowly faded, a sheepish nod coming in responses from Sai as he bit his tongue and continued to examine the wounded arm. He watched as the darkhaired boy grabbed a nearby bandage that lay on the ground next to them.

"Sai…I'm sorry. I meant to say 'thanks.'

A curious glance was sent his way as Sai realized the boy was apologising, now grasping the meaning of his earlier words. "No problem," he smiled as he gently slapped the purple bruise on Naruto's arm, earning him a glaring scowl of pain in return, "You should've just said that earlier, Dickless."

With the scene of the young duo laughing in front of him and now confirming the speculating claims he had previously heard, Kakashi stepped forward to speak and placed a suspicious eye at the large amount of wounds on his student.

"They really did a number on you."

"Heh."

_The wind was harsh, but Kakashi stood against the turbulence of the gusts and listened earnestly as a highly unusual look of concern filled the eyes of the ROOT member in front of him. _

"_I see…" He nodded at the grave tone of the boy's voice, patiently waiting for him to finish. "So that's what happened." _

"_Kakashi-san." _

"_Hmm?" _

_It had been quite a while since his own confusion of the young had reached such a peak. However, as it the tables had turned, it seemed quite the opposite indeed. _

"_Is the bond that Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke really that important? Even when it causes them so much pain?" _

_Yet, even someone like Sai failed to grasp the concept of such a profound base of friendship. There was no match to a relationship of that such as a mutual ally or enemy. _

"_Why do they still care?" _

_The wind around them had started to die down slowly, with the dust having already covered their sandals and the grinding rocks underneath. "Sai…you're supposed to be watching Naruto regarding the pinnacles of your missions, right?" _

"…_Uh…I…!"_

"_It's ok, I already know." Kakashi released an insufferable sigh at Sai's shocked expense, who clearly seemed taken aback, "But helping Naruto like that isn't part of your job, is it?" _

_Turning on his heel, he raised a hand and bid the younger shinobi adieu to whatever endeavours would come his way. Sai, like so many others, was still so, so young. The power to grasp change and emotive feelings was something that only youth could ever really understand. _

"_I think you know why, Sai." _

"OW!"

"Sorry, Naruto."

Catching Yamato's gaze, Kakashi raised an eyebrow as the blonde made a firm gesture to sit up straight and shook his head.

"You'd better rest for a while…"

"_I have to go see the Raikage!" _

The fortitude of Naruto's statement brought forth a sounding gasp of disbelief, catching both Yamato and Kakashi off guard. Lying on a thin mattress and covered in a thin blanket, the boy had just declared that he wanted to see perhaps one of the fiercest shinobi that had ever lived. The past existence of the Yondaime Hokage, however, might've proved another matter. Kakashi peered closer at the kid as Yamato began to reason lightly.

"What'll you do when you see him?"

Yamato snorted with derision, scoffing at the question as he realized that Naruto had deeper motives. "They'll be holding the conference soon! Every village has placed restrictions on missions and on leaving the village!"

"I'm gonna convince him to forgive Sasuke."

"You don't even have your seal anymore! As the host, you shouldn't be allowed to leave the village. Besides, in the last battle – you got all the way to eight tails." Yamato shook his head in indignation, "You're lucky the seal worked and held back the fox, but what about next time?"

Naruto eyed him with a grin as Kakashi failed to discern his former teammate who seemed to be rambling on.

"And I have to help rebuild the village; I can't be with you all the time – "

"I met the Fourth."

His jaw dropped. Silence overcame the tent as he realized that all along –

_Sensei_.

"He's the one who stopped me from becoming the Nine-tailed beast."

Yamato released a gasp, "Wh-what do you mean? The Fourth is…"

"Not much is known about the Shiki Fujin Technique." Kakashi replied as he turned to face the others, "He must have put some of his energy inside Naruto at the end."

"He told me the guy with the mask from Akatsuki was behind the fox attack sixteen years ago!" agreed Naruto, "And he was so strong not even the Fourth could do anything against him!"

For a split second, Kakashi froze as an image of the orange mask all came flooding back.

_So it was him._

"He said that guy's behind everything! He was just using Pain." affirmed his student, "If Sasuke's joined Akatsuki, then he's probably using Sasuke, too."

It was just as Jiraiya had feared. It was the masked figure who had been behind the attack sixteen years ago.

_Sixteen years ago, with the same vortex pattern on his mask that led to the creation of a single eyehole. _

The man had the Sharingan. The man hated Konoha with as much odium that had been wielded to control the Kybuui.

And yet, it was only viable within logical reason that Uchiha Madara was the man that lingered amongst their thoughts.

It was Yamato who broke the silence first. "When it comes to Madara," he started as Naruto began to question once more, "I could believe just about anything."

"Who's Madara?"

The image of the masked man was more than an idea.

"The former leader of the Uchiha Clan who's said to have been defeated by the Shodai Hokage." Answered Kakashi slowly, "We'll have to tell the elders. Sai!"

He glanced at the expressionless boy once more.

"Yes…"

"You tell the Hokage."

For a moment, a flicker uncertainty was evident in his dark eyes. "Oh…ok…" But they were gone too quick for the masked man to confirm.

_The vortex pattern on the mask had been a cluster of fused ideas, leading to the one opening needed for the eye to see, endowed with such energy._

"Naruto. What did the Fourth say to you?"

"Huh?"

A wistful feeling of nostalgia surged through him, a small smile forming on his face as Naruto stared at him with confusion. The declaration to make their way to the Kage Summit had long been set. All they had to do now was race with time and perhaps with the Raikage, himself.

"Fathers usually have things to say to their sons."

_Yet, when we learn to treasure simple happiness, then we will be able to comprehend such profound meanings of life. _

A grin lit his student's face, "He said he has faith in me!"

~-0-~

The morning was brisk as crowds gathered, flocking at the water's edge to farewell their beloved iron maiden. Salt failed to bring forth tears that one would've usually experienced. Yet, this was a serious matter for the people of Kirigakure, the idea of a simple village consultation now transformed into an event that would outline the borders of allies and enemies.

"Take good care of the Mizukage."

"I know."

"Make sure nothing goes awry."

"I know."

Ao nodded at the statements with a firm gaze, watching as an Elder held out a hand to offer the official hat that would signify his lady's position.

Her Watership Shadow stepped forward.

"Thank you," A candour gesture of sincerity left Mei's lips as she accepted the hat and graciously stepped forward, "Sir, I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfil my duty."

An upsurge of murmurs followed by hearty cheers protruded from the crowd as Mei covered her own wavering feeling of doubt.

Quelling her own nervousness, Mei raised a hand to farewell the civilians and ninjas of the Mist Village alike and gestured for Ao and Chojuro to commence their departure.

It had been weeks since she had first eyed the diplomatic message, asking for her existence to be present in a meeting whilst standing alongside four other individuals with such a prominent stature that rivalled her own. Within the few days of travel she would, no doubt, be interrelating with _the_ Shinobi, the Four great ninja who quite possibly had the world at their feet. They possibly had the power to crush Kiri if they truly wanted to.

_Although that sorta thing wouldn't go down in history without a fight, though._

A brazen compulsion to turn away from her duties were bound to engulf her, the consequences, however, forcing her to comply with the opposite. Admittedly, yes, she rather was scared.

But for who? Her village, bodyguards, or was it just plain sympathy for herself?

God only knew the limitless boundary of woman's selfishness, a dragon's desire of craving – only to retreat back to its cave when it realized that it was fighting a battle against man that out leagued its own.

_Dragon Lady._

Upon finding the meaning of the name, it would've been a common reaction for many of the female society to be offended if classified with the label.

"A woman of somewhat sinister glamour often perceived as wielding ruthless or corrupt power."

_Heh._

The masked man had described her pretty accurately, seeming to know the correct way of weaving in and out of her yarn. Hatake Kakashi, he called himself. He had acted so distant from the men she had met in the past, and yet so close to the things that struck him with the emotions of a human's divine grandeur.

Mei released a smile and sighed softly, placing the hat on her hair, ever so gently swaying in the wind.

Perhaps she would meet him again. An encounter on a sailing boat would be nice.

_If a man does not know to port what he is sailing, no wind is favourable._

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter feels so short that I'm not that happy, honestly. Thanks to those who left a review, followed or favorited - you guys really help me remember that I have a story to be completed!


End file.
